North Mountain Drive
North Mountain Drive is a very long road that winds through NW White Mountain. Due to its remote location, its Showtime Road Rule is very low, however there is a bus parked on it. It has two race finish points: Crystal Summit Observatory and the Wind Farm. These make it one of the most visited roads in the area. Most of the roads that connect to this road also connect with Nelson Way. On either side it is surrounded by Rack Way, North Rouse Drive, Hans Way and South Mountain Drive. Layout The long road starts at the N. Rouse Drive/Read Lane intersection, to its east. It winds its way west and passes the Dead Man's Edge Super Jump. It then reaches the Observatory. To your left is a construction tunnel, which is a handy place to go during a race, as there is no traffic and it brings out at the Observatory. The road winds south, passing the Wind Farm, before approaching the Hans Way/S. Mountain Drive intersection. Due to its remoteness, this road is mainly featureless, and you rarely pass more than ten vehicles whilst driving down it. Events Car Events Bike Events Shortcuts *The first shortcut (heading North) is at the intersection of South Mountain Drive, Hans Way, and North Mountain Drive. This shortcut has contains one billboard. *There is another shortcut that goes into a narrow tunnel, heading south this shortcut leads to numerous natural ramps and a super jump. *Just north of the Wind Farm there is a small gap with a billboard sitting in the middle. *There is another shortcut that follows along the outer edge of the cliff, players can also fall off of this ledge. Heading south this shortcut leads through a tunnel if the player stays to the right. *The most notable shortcut in North Mountain Drive is Dead Man's Edge, this shortcut cuts off a large turn. *There is an unused shortcut just east of the Crystal Summit Observatory, before the Cagney Update players could showtime into the shortcut and end up there, but only on one side. Attempting to get to the other half of the shortcut will give you a wreck. *There is a dirt path that cuts off the last turn, heading southwest this shortcut can lead through a tunnel and out a small jump. Landmarks of Interest *There is a large hole in one of the mountains, a super jump also leads the players through this hole. *Dead Man's Edge Gameplay Strategies *Race events *:Due to it having two finish lines, racers will often visit N. Mountain Drive, but it is mainly accessible through windy roads that come from Nelson Way, like Schembri Pass. A recommendation is to access it from S. Mountain Drive or N. Rouse Drive, thus cutting out the slow turns, which can be very difficult for a bike. *Road Rage *:North Mountain Drive can be used by players to score multiple takedowns by shoving opponents into the fences and walls. The are very few intersections and jumps which limit the chance of getting a T-bone or vertical takedown. *Stunt Run *:There aren't many places to score points here, other than the steps where the stunt run Fall Down starts, so head for Lone Peaks Quarry and the area round there for big multipliers. Players can also use Dead Man's Edge to gain air and spin multipliers. *Marked Man *:Like in races, many Marked Man events finish here, so use similar tactics, as you can be easily taken down on the winding roads. See Also *Crystal Summit Observatory *Wind Farm *South Mountain Drive *Dead Man's Edge *North Rouse Drive *Rack Way *Hans Way Category:Paradise City streets Category:Burnout Paradise locations